The Ghost
by Sage of Eyes
Summary: Danny Finds himself in another universe and needs to find his cousin before going back to their own universe. However the Goverment has other plans for Danny's powers. Watch out Justice League the Ghost is online. one shot possible story if I want to


The Ghost

By EyesofTCN

Disclaimer: why would I be writing this if I owned Danny Phantom?

Disclaimer 2: For all the dimwits out there: I do not own Danny Phantom!

…

Two mesh face masks stared into each other, utterly similar in every way. The two kendo swordsmen wore no armor, only training Hakamas, held swords in their respective stances. One held traditionally with the sword at the front, feet set apart and wielding the sword both-handed. The other stood sideways the sword level with the mask while angled downwards.

"HAJIME!"

Two flashes of brown were all that became of the swords as the two both stroke at the same time. The first swordsman, at the call, brought his arms up, brought the other into his reach with a single stride and swung downward with all his might. The other spun on his heal dodging the strike gracefully and swung the bamboo katana with lightning speed.

There was a loud** Crack!** and in less than a second the first swordsman was on the floor clinging onto his abdomen.

Without a second thought the second ripped off the face-guarding mesh-mask revealing long strands of black hair framing the young-looking man's face. The hair besides the bangs was pulled into a high ponytail keeping the hair from touching his shoulders. He bent down and helped the other man up who waved him off and sat up clutching his stomach. Though his face was impassive the pony-tailed young man seemed a bit put off.

"Winner… Master Daniel Fenton!" announced the referee despite the fact that the he and the other two men were the only ones present in the Japanese style dojo. After a moment though he left leaving the two men staring at each other despite the fact the other still wore the mesh mask.

"You're as good as they say you are, Daniel" the man said from behind his mask "it seems we are right in trying to recruit you. We need your power and if you come with me… we can make it worth your while."

Daniel scoffed picked up the two kendo swords and went off to place the swords back onto the rack.

The man continued despite the fact Daniel didn't appear too motivated to listen

"The Justice League is getting more and more heroes to join them every day." The man continued despite the scoff and 'and whose fault is that' look he got from the young man placing the swords on the rack "the people are losing faith the government and they're looking more and more on the spandex than the badge to protect them. The US though has been developing… suits… suits that will change the very fabric of warfare itself and Mr. Fenton, or Phantom if you prefer it, your powers will be our Ace-in-the-Hole. With you in one of the prototype adaptation suits we'll be able to amplify your powers enough for you to be able to beat even the man-of-steel himself!" the masked man was already up by then and began to stare at the still uninterested Hakama-clad boy "And maybe" he whispered "you'll be able to find _her_…"

'Phantom' paused as one thought suddenly took control of him.

They know about _her?_

Phantom became dead still as the implications set in.

"You have her" he growled and before the other man could speak Phantom was already holding him by the neck against the wall feet off the ground as muscles along the young man's arm held the fully grown man aloft.

"You'll tell me where she is NOW!" Phantom roared.

"Sorry kid but you're not the only super here!" The man fumbled inside the hakama for a moment before pulling out a device and pressing a button.

Then the roof caved in.

A blond woman clad in a glittering spandex suit zipped out of the smoke. Phantom faintly remembered that she was called Power Girl or something as he let the man drop to avoid getting his arm snapped by the girls ax kick.

"The hell!" the girl exclaimed as she took him in. She was called away from the Middle East to fight this guy! What the hell was the government playing at!

"Be careful!" her superior warned behind her "he's not human!"

Almost on cue the 'normal' human's eyes glowed bright green and the room's temperature dropped several degrees as the black haired young man smiled a smile which sent shivers up the Kryptonian-clones spine. It was bereft of any emotion besides one…

Rage.

Pure Rage.

"You dare hide _her_ from _me_, The KING OF THE DEAD!" Phantom thundered and Power girl felt like she was young again unable to control her powers and without drive or motivation that she had gained from her rivalry from Supergirl. Objects began to fly around the room surrounded by some green energy she didn't recognize "My powers will break ANY of your heroes! They lack what can defeat me! They lack what counteracts death itself and therefore my powers will NEVER be stopped in this dimension!"

Power girl's eyes widened as debris gathered in a coalescing spiral whose tip rested on the back of the black-haired mans fist. The man opened his hand and the debris fired at Power girl.

"You'll never find her if you kill us!" the man behind her screamed "We'll move _her_ forever! Even with your immortality she'll die before you find her!"

The impact she expected never came and instead she came eye-to-eye with eyes of such sorrow she nearly chocked at his words as the spear of debris collapsed all around them.

"Please give my cousin back."

(Three years later; The Watchtower)

The Flash couldn't pick his jaw off the floor.

"Bat's," he said in awe at the television screen "I thought you said the military scientists were idiots?"

"I never said that" the leagues' ever stoic member replied casually though his eyes were fixed on the screen as well.

"But you implied it last week." Flash insisted as he moved to get some peanuts, his eyes never leaving the 100' inch high definition screen "I mean where the hell they get that sort of tech? I'm pretty sure three fourths of the stuff the US had been from one of those science fiction novels Jo'nn read sometimes."

The league all took their eyes off the screen for a moment to look at the resident Martian who shrugged and didn't take his eyes off the screen.

(United Nations military technology summit)

Due to the ever increasing amount of 'heroes' and villains in the world the United Nations set up a corresponding summit to show-off their weapons. Weapons that could detain meta-humans and weapon designs that could theoretically destroy Superman were put on display.

The Chinese showed off their meta-human detainment force The Watchers. The Watchers were clad in red and gold poly-flex steel armor, lighter than regular body armor but can take a tank shell before showing any wear, and armed with electrical stun guns. The stun guns were classified as an electrical 'stun' weapon but anyone with a head knew that each gun had enough power in a charge to blow a car to kingdom-come.

The European Meta Detainment was just as oblong. They were armed with poly-carbon energized shields and buzz batons that looked more like electrified maces. Their dark blue armor seemed like a sick love child of medieval knight armor and riot police armor.

It seemed that the Russians were the bluntest of the bunch and had no subtlety at all in their force which in reality was a man in metal. The prototype power armor seemed like a train in human form. The man was practically encased in two tons of the most expensive equipment that Russia created for use by a single person. Two rocket pods were present on the shoulders and twin miniguns were on the arms and a 'secret' prototype weapon system, undoubtedly a laser, was a large blue glowing disk was present on the chest

But as it was the Russian were in for a rather rude awakening when the American president began his address to the convention on the large stage that the Army had set up.

The man seemed to embody everything a country such as the US looked to. He was tall and proud in his suit with the presidential pin on his chest. His hair was closely cropped and above all he was... black.

"I would like all of us to take a moment and remember what our situation in the world currently is," the man began his speech pushing up wire frame glasses on his face which seemed to reflect most of the light in the room " our world is evolving in ways in which that none of the countries in the United Nations can possibly record let alone contain," a murmur went into the crowd at this, it was after all true, "heroes are popping up every so often and countering villains and stopping them with no help at all from the military but with massive amounts of property damage." again more murmurs went through the crowd though this time with some leaders looking saddened "America as you all know has never been one to let its citizens do the governments job and with that we of the American government would like to present the new face of the American army! From the joint production of DARPA and Future Tech Inc. we present the Advanced Combat Power Suit Mark One!"

The stage whirred and hydraulics whirred and what could only be described as a hover platform lifted and presented what sent shivers up everyone spine at the convention. It was six feet tall and the torso was connected to what appeared to an engine. The sides where the stomach would've been were covered in plates of segmented armor that covered each other perfectly. The groin area was where a bulky bulkhead was prominent to which the armored legs were connected. Pauldrons were on the shoulders connected the arms to the torso while providing side face protection. There was no 'helmet' visible only a circular visor which was set upon the torso almost haphazardly by anyone's guess.

"The ACPS Mark One is perfectly suited for combat." The president continued "the suit can withstand all weaponry aside from a point blank missile launcher and it amplifies the strength of each operator enough for them to lift a tank." Jaws dropped to the floor at the implications of the statement. The US had indestructible super soldiers! "The suit also has full life support and radioactive protection and is can fight in any environment. The suit's operator can fight on the hulls of alien space ships due to their Magnet-boots and the constant and massive exhaust of the suits power cell engine will ensure that the man will stay where they want even under the sea. Their weapons are specially designed Gauss Rifles which sends three inch metal 'darts' at a target at sub sonic speeds giving the operator the ability to destroy even jets in the sky."

The president took in his colleague's slack expression and shook his head. If only they knew what was next…

"Each suit is environmentally safe and cost approximately three million dollars each…" he continued on despite the suddenly disturbing silence encompassed the leaders of his allied countries "When it's all good and done these soldiers will be at the front for any engagement the United States by twenty eleven!"

He looked to his side his most trusted general nodded at the other side and he took a deep breath and began to speak again.

"However," he began his usually outspoken voice became almost silent "we of the United States do not believe that this suit will be our hope against the Meta human threat…"

(Watchtower)

Flash spit out his drink.

Superman's eyes widened and his normally pride filled form slumped as he buried his head in his hand.

"No" he breathed "this can't be happening…"

The United States has officially declared the Meta humans as a threat on international television and by extent the Justice League itself.

(The Summit)

At that moment the United States declared the threat of Meta human incursion to be a real threat was the day that families became torn and the day that being Meta human was a surefire way to get drafted into military.

But people would remember the next words much, much more.

"…and so the United States has for the first time in history with the help of Future Tech Inc. headed by Daniel Fenton. Has created the first Human Amplifying Suit! Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you, operated by its creator, the finest of all Amplification Suits! GhostOne!"

The president's side shimmered and in a spark of green light a figure appeared. The gathered let an awed breath out at the sight. Black armor covered every inch of the body but unlike the bulky suit they had seen before it was skintight and white plating was arranged along the chest, arms, and legs. Where the previous suit wowed them through size and efficiency this one wowed them through grace.

But that image of grace was shattered the moment they registered the huge canister rifle at the figures side connected to a large power pack on the figures back.

Then an breathy voice sounded out behind the full face covering gas mask which sent chills up everyone's spines.

"Ghost reporting"

Fin

2,254 words and it's only a oneshot….


End file.
